Two Tangents to an Arc
by Sunburned-Stickperson
Summary: Luneth and Ingus normally fight: it happens with opposite personalities. The others don't enjoy it, and Arc decides it's time to get to the bottom of the arguing.


**Okay, okay, not my normal thing, but the math pun here was too great to pass up. I couldn't resist! ****XD I firmly believe there will be little Inguses and Saras running around eventually... Reviews and/or constructive critism is enjoyed. Flames are also enjoyed if someone decides to stoop to that level.**

**Oh! By the way, I do not own these characters.**

* * *

Arc sighed, walking in on another of Luneth's and Ingus' fights. Refia shook her head as they walked over to the supplies.

"Do those two ever stop fighting?" Refia muttered.

"No," Arc replied, adjusting is Black Mage hat, "and it seems to be getting worse."

Refia nodded in agreement, packing up the last of the fresh potion supplies.

"Well, then let's you and me stick together and watch out for their fights. I'm glad you know so much about plants, too. I'm surprised you didn't take the white mage job."

Arc smiled at her, "There was more to learn as a black mage. And you're right, let's stick together. We can't really talk to Luneth or Ingus without them resorting to fisticuffs."

Refia laughed. "I'm waiting to find them both bruised from a fist fight."

"It'll probably happen soon." Arc chuckled.

"Hey there gorgeous—"

"Back off Desch," Refia growled, "or I'll have Arc hit you with a blast of 'Fire.' Remember Salina! The poor girl."

Arc nodded, stood up, and walked over to the fire, getting ready to fix a meal with some of the fresh greens. Luneth and Ingus bickered on the other side. As Refia brought him some of their dwindling supplies and the greens, Arc looked at the two.

"Would you stop arguing for a little bit, please? I need more firewood to fix the meal."

Refia added, "Or at least get a room and leave the firewood collecting to the only strong one here—Desch."

"There is no way Desch is stronger than me!" Luneth yelled.

"Or at least me," Ingus said, crossing his arms. "Whether Luneth is strong or not depends. He's too womanly."

Luneth squawked and challenged him to a firewood contest, to which Ingus readily agreed.

"No killing trees!" Arc called as the two of them ran off.

Refia sighed, and Desch laughed.

"What do you know about their arguments, Desch?" Refia asked.

Desch hummed. "I'll tell you for a kiss," he said, winking at her, walking to the log on the other side and sitting down.

Arc sighed and shook his head at Desch's antics. "Do you at least know what's causing it?"

Desch grinned and looked Arc in the eyes, "You can fix it when you figure it out."

Arc gave him a questioning glance and continued to fix the meal. His words haunted him through the night as Luneth and Ingus came back, carrying more than enough firewood for a week. As he laid down that night, he listened to Ingus and Luneth arguing again.

And as they passed through the villages, Arc watched their bickering become worse and worse. He hung closer to Refia, being with her at every possible moment. Together, they stayed off the others. He was getting tired of the constant arguing.

Arc nestled under a tree a week after they left the last village, far enough away he couldn't hear the argument or Desch's laughter. He became engrossed in learning how to make their enemies go wild with hate—or allies. Luneth would be a good option to cast this spell on. He was certainly strong, and the spell could make him stronger.

He looked at the diagram at the bottom of the page, wondering if he could pull it off. It showed a behemoth violently attacking a warrior as it went berserk.

"I hate Ingus!"

Arc looked up to see Luneth plop down beside him.

"He's such an ass."

"Why is that?"

Luneth looked at him incredulously. "You really have to ask?"

"He seems like a good guy to Refia and me. He watches out for us and is generally a well-bred soldier."

Luneth "humph"ed. "Don't let him deceive you."

Arc chuckled and smiled at Luneth which seemed to cheer him up considerably.

"Arc," Luneth began, looking toward the sky.

Arc marked his page and closed the book, setting it in his lap. "Yes?"

"When we get to the next village, do you want to have lunch with me? It's been awhile since it's been just you and me. Refia will be off making the purchases, and Desch will be being Desch."

Arc looked surprised a minute, then thought about it. It had been awhile. "Sure. As a matter of fact, it sounds pretty nice. You're right. It hasn't been just us since this whole thing began."

Luneth grinned at him. "Yeah, I miss the 'just us' times. What are you reading about now?"

Arc glanced at the book. "How to make fiends and allies go crazy."

Luneth stiffened. "Crazy?"

"Yeah. They become stronger and quicker, but use only physical attacks. When I saw it, I thought it might be useful against the magicians and when you or Ingus need an attack boost."

Luneth relaxed. "Oh, any other spells? Or is that the only spell in that book?"

Arc hummed, smiling. "Nope. Next is speeding up and slowing down time. There's also making us vanish and doubling our health. That's more than what should be in there for such a tiny book."

Luneth grinned again. "You've gotta be the greatest black mage ever."

Arc shook his head at the flattery.

"Is he bothering you?"

He looked up to see Ingus standing there, glaring at Luneth.

"No, we were just talking about the book I was reading and plans for the next village. Thank you for asking though."

Ingus just shrugged. "I know you don't like being disturbed while reading."

Arc leaned back against the tree. "What are your plans when we get to the next town?"

"I'm not sure yet. Do you already have plans?"

Arc grinned, "For lunch. Luneth and I are going out for lunch."

He thought he saw disappointment in Ingus' eyes, but it vanished before he could figure it out. Luneth, however, seemed to puff up with pride. Refia called Ingus over to help her find the water canteens, and Arc shot her a grateful look to which she responded with a grin and a nod.

"See? He's not so bad."

Luneth shook his head. "He's so aggravating. He's like when you're attacked from the back."

"What?"

"Irritating, annoying, and a pain in your ass."

Even though it didn't make sense, Arc laughed for the first time in a long time. The others looked surprised as his laughter rang through the clearing, he noticed after he recovered. He smiled at Luneth.

"I've never heard that description before."

Luneth grinned, "It's all true! I swear!"

And Arc couldn't help but laugh again. An hour or two after the sun had begun its descent, they began to walk again. They trekked well into the night, fought only what they must, and waited till the moon shone clearly before they stopped. Luneth volunteered for the first watch, and Ingus for the third. Refia took the middle, leaving Arc with the last watch—the one they usually gave him so he could cook breakfast.

As Arc settled down, he felt giddy. He was ready to eat lunch with just Luneth. And maybe spend time together afterward. Tomorrow would be fun once they reached the village. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but when he realized wouldn't, he cast a "Sleep" spell on himself.

The spell wore off later that night, and Arc sat up, trying to blink the fogginess in his brain away. He wondered why the spell stopped working: they usually never did that unless he was really bothered by something. It was then that he realized someone had moved him out near the fire.

"Still having nightmares?"

He looked up to see Ingus next to him, leaning against the log. "What?"

Ingus gave him a concerned look. "You were mumbling and tossing in your sleep. I feared you would wake the others, so I moved you out to the fireside. You seemed to calm down after that."

Arc yawned, "What was I muttering?"

"I couldn't hear you properly."

He just hummed and scooted closer to Ingus, leaning against his shoulder and yawning.

"A-Arc?"

Arc didn't answer, but stared into the fire and fell asleep curled against Ingus. He felt someone gently shake him later. He cracked open his eyes to see Refia staring at him, worried.

"What is it?" he murmured, rubbing his eyes.

"You fell asleep on watch. You're curled against Ingus. He's also asleep."

Arc frowned, "How'd that happen?"

Refia shrugged and moved as he sat up straight. He realized he had, indeed, fallen asleep against Ingus. He saw Luneth standing off to the side, looking shocked, and Desch grinning like a sadist.

"I'm sorry, you guys. I don't know how this happened."

Refia smiled and woke up Ingus. He stirred and moved his arm from Arc's waist, which Arc didn't even realize was there. The monk was surprisingly warm to sleep against. Arc relit the fire and started to make breakfast.

"I'm sorry. I can't remember a thing."

Ingus yawned then spoke, "You were restless in your sleep. I brought you out here to calm you, and you woke for a few seconds. When you fell back asleep, I didn't have the heart to wake you again, and I dozed off as well. You have my humblest apologies. It won't happen again."

Luneth stalked over to the fire and muttered just loud enough for Arc to hear, "If it does, can we cut off his toes?"

As they ate, Arc noticed Ingus wearing a triumphant smirk. He disregarded the thought as they packed up and headed out. They walked in silence for once: Luneth and Ingus weren't bickering, and he couldn't help but be surprised.

"Refia," Arc started to his walking companion.

She looked at him, "What is it?"

"Why aren't they arguing? Is Luneth sick or something?"

Refia waited a moment. "I didn't even realize it. I was enjoying the quiet so much. I wonder what happened."

Desch seemed to appear from behind them grinning ear-to-ear. "I know what happened."

"What?" Refia asked before Arc could.

"I'm not allowed to speak of the horror."

"Horror?" Arc asked, curious.

"They'd skin me alive." Desch laughed. "It's interesting to watch though. Say, didn't you have plans to go out to lunch with Luneth?"

Arc nodded. "Don't change the subject."

"I'm not!" Desch defended himself and practically bounced up to the two silent enemies, laughing and whispering things to them.

He felt Refia squeeze his hand. "I'm just as scared as you are. Something's up."

Arc tightened his grip on Refia's hand, looking at her. "Why don't you and I eat dinner together? We'll figure it out. Together there's nothing we can't do."

She smiled at him. "Sounds good. I hope they don't kill Desch."

He looked to the front, and they did look ready to strangle him. He stepped closer to Refia, lacing their fingers together. "They're becoming rather scary."

"Yeah. I kinda like Desch. Even if he is a douche."

Arc grinned. "Desch the douche."

Refia laughed. "I suppose you're right. A fitting title. I just wish he hadn't promised Salina he'd come back to her."

"Perhaps they'll break up," he said before he realized it. "He seems to have his sights set on you."

"Really?"

Arc nodded. "He's been pawing after you and bugging me because you and I spend so much time together in defense against the arguments."

Refia grinned. "I hope they do break up, as terrible as that sounds."

Arc smiled at her, "I'm the one who suggested it."

"Hey, hey, there beautiful! You're supposed to be mine!"

They looked at Desch, shouting in between Luneth and Ingus.

"What?" they said.

"You should be holding my hand. Not his!" Desch winked. "Not after I proposed to you in the last village!"

"What?" Refia squeaked.

"In the bar! Remember?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Refia let go and chased Desch down the path, shouting curses at him. Luneth and Ingus fell back and flanked Arc.

"Yes?"

"How much farther from the town are we?" Luneth asked.

"We should be there a little bit before midday. We can take it easy there."

"You planned it like that," Ingus said.

"Of course. My robes and Luneth's Warrior armor can make us easily overheat. Your Monk outfit and Refia's White Mage outfits are ideal, but they're not our jobs."

"Point there," Luneth said.

Arc looked ahead as Desch threw a kicking and screaming Refia over his shoulder. He marched back to them, grinning like a demon.

"You're determined: I'll give you that." Ingus noted.

Desch winked. "Can't help it, I like 'em feisty."

"You man-whore!" Refia screamed.

Desch scoffed. "You're just jealous I'm taken."

"I think you're just over-compensating," Arc jumped in, saving Refia.

He feigned hurt. "Now I'll never give you an answer to your question."

Arc sighed and continued to walk along the path. Within the hour, they arrived at the town, and Luneth grabbed Arc's hand as Refia walked off.

"Come on! Let's go get something to eat!" Luneth shouted as he dragged him off.

Arc just smiled and ran behind him. It had been two weeks since they last saw a town. Luneth ran hither-nither into every store and restaurant, trying to decide what exactly to have for lunch. When he finally decided, he jumped up and down in front of it, waving his hands frantically.

Arc ran up to him. "Okay, okay. Come on, let's go!"

After a bit, the two of them were sitting in a field of flowers near the edge of the village.

"These are beautiful!" Arc gasped, squatting down and looking at them.

Luneth grinned and bent over, picking a purple flower and tucking it behind Arc's ear.

"I thought you might like it."

Arc grinned at him. "It's beautiful here. I love it, Luneth."

Luneth grinned bigger than any other time before. Arc sat across from him as they set up and ate the freshly-bought food.

Arc smiled, "You think we'd be sick of eating outside. But we never find a flower field quite like this one to eat in. Let's check out the shops after this. Perhaps we could find you a new sword—"

"And you a new spell book!"

He leaned back on one of his hands as a bird flew overhead. "You can't find those in stores. We'd have to steal them from libraries and castles."

"You are talking to the one trained best as a thief."

"You can steal anything, Luneth. I know you can."

Luneth grinned. As they finished up, Arc picked a bunch of flowers and lifted them to his nose. Their fragrant smell seemed to lift his spirits as he walked around with Luneth in the village. They stopped by the weapons shop, where Luneth walked away proud owner of a new weapon. In a shop near their hotel, they bought Arc a vase for the flowers. He was beaming as they walked into the hotel and up to their room.

He noticed Ingus watching him as he set about the room, placing the flowers in the window and opening up the curtains.

"There, now you'll live longer. Luneth, that field was beautiful!" He looked over his shoulder to him. "Today was amazing!"

He walked over and hugged Luneth. "Thank you so much!"

He hugged back tightly, and Arc couldn't help but nuzzle against his shirt, taking in the scent of his best friend. "Thank you so much."

"Anytime."

He let go and turned around to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Luneth asked.

"I promised Refia I'd go out to dinner with her. We're trying to solve a puzzle, and I know that together we can definitely figure it out. D—Don't pout! Please! I'll be back soon!" Arc faltered at the top of the stairs.

"Go on. Get out of here," Luneth grinned.

Arc smiled again and ran down and out the hotel, meeting Refia at the fancy restaurant near the end of the street.

"Ready?" Refia asked.

"Yeah, let's crack this case."

They went in, and after they were seated, they began trying to figure out what was going on. The hours flew by as they talked, but they seemed to get nowhere.

"So, the options are they're just natural enemies, Luneth did something to offend Ingus, or they're both women in all actuality."

Arc nodded solemnly.

"Woah, Sex Kitten, why wasn't I invited?"

Refia looked up to see Desch standing by the table.

"What did you just call me?"

"Sex Kitten. Like it?"

Refia growled.

"Oo, you even growl. I wonder if I could make you purr too? Rawr."

"Are you looking to die?"

"Calm down, Refia. We gotta keep him alive long enough to get through Owen's Tower."

"Come on, women. It's time for bed." Desch turned around and gestured for them to follow. "On orders from Ingus."

Arc sighed and followed. "We never found a solution."

Desch looked at them. "To?"

"Luneth's and Ingus' problem."

Desch burst into a fit of laughter. By the time he had calmed down, tear streaks were running down his face. Arc watched him carefully. "What's so funny?"

"The answer—" Desch started, gasping for breath, "has been with you the whole time!"

"What?" Refia asked, completely dumbfounded.

Desch started laughing again as he stood up and staggered toward the hotel. As the two came in minutes later, the room fell silent. Ingus and Luneth stopped their bickering and turned their glares at Arc as he stepped in the room.

"Guys? Wh—what did I do?" Arc stepped back slightly.

Without a word, Luneth swung and punched Ingus square in the jaw. He kicked him in the thigh as he staggered back.

"You cold-hearted moron," Luneth hissed, raising his fists.

"Luneth!" Arc shouted, but before he got to him, Ingus cried out and linked his hands together, bringing them down like a club on Luneth's shoulder.

"Ingus!" Refia shouted as he kneed Luneth in the stomach.

Luneth took the chance and brought his elbow around and into contact with Ingus' belly while he was bent over, then smashed his face into his knee, breaking Ingus' nose. Outraged, Ingus straighten up and roundhouse kicked Luneth in the jaw, creating a sickening cracking sound and sending him backward.

"Thun of a bish!" Luneth roared as he stood up, cradling his jaw. He went to tackle Ingus, but was stopped when Arc called out paralysis.

"What has gotten into you two!" Refia shrieked as she set about to heal them.

Arc studied them, horrified. What was their problem indeed. He stepped over and lightly ran a hand over Luneth's jaw, then turned and looked at Ingus as Refia tried to heal his nose. The others in the hotel were peeking out of their doors, watching curiously.

After she finished, Arc met her gaze. "C—Can we share a bed tonight?"

"Sure thing Arc. It may be for the best. Desch, will you watch those two tonight?"

"I'll c—cast a 'Sleep' sp—spell on them. They won't wake till morning," Arc murmured.

After he put them to sleep, he walked out and into the next room over and climbed into the bed next to Refia. She pulled the covers up as they settled down.

"Refia," Arc began, "what if—"

"I don't know, Arc. But we've got to figure out what their problem is."

Arc fell silent for a bit. "Well, it's been with us the whole time."

"And we can fix it when we figure it out."

He shifted to look at her in the dark, "Yes, but three beds for five people won't help."

Refia chuckled, "Yes, but at least I'm sleeping with the least perverted of the four guys. And I'm not sleeping with Desch or the other two. I'd either be raped or killed in my sleep."

Arc smiled softly.

"Let's sleep on the problem. Perhaps we'll have a dream about it."

And when he woke the next morning, he and Refia were curled up about each other, and when he stirred, Refia woke up as well.

"You're mighty warm for a black mage," she whispered, trying to think through sleepiness.

Arc smiled, still dazed.

They stayed in the bed a while longer, not wanting to face the problem that awaited outside, but Desch took care of their solitude when he pounded on the door.

"Love muffin, it's time to wake up!"

"I am awake, stupid!" she groaned.

"The boys want to see their princess again!"

"Go away, Desch. Or Arc will set you on fire."

Arc buried his face into a pillow.

"Okay, okay! Just get your butts out here, or I think they're gonna maim each other!"

Arc groaned and bit the pillow.

"Get the Hell outta here, Desch," Refia shouted through the closed door. "Leave us alone."

They heard him walk off down the stairs.

"I don't want to face them again."

Refia sighed and patted his back. "Cast a silence spell on them."

Arc looked up at her from the pillow. She giggled.

"What?"

"You're really cute, you know that?"

Arc smiled slightly, "Is that a compliment?"

"Of course, goof-ball," she laughed as she got out of bed.

He got out of bed. After he had gotten ready, they walked downstairs to find Ingus with bandages on his nose and Luneth with a cloth tied around his head to cradle his bruised and swollen jaw. The other occupants whispered to one another, looking at the four Warriors of Light.

"And to think," Refia whispered in his ear, "that's the best I could do with magic."

Arc swallowed and nodded, approaching the table. "We—we'd best leave. I th—think we've caused enough."

Silently, they left the inn and began their journey to the Tower of Owen. Luneth and Ingus didn't speak as they walked from the town. Arc wandered a few paces behind them, thinking seriously. What had changed from the time he had left to the time he had come back? What had been different?

"My flowers!" Arc yelped, turning back toward the village. "I forgot the flowers in their room!"

Regardless of the others, he took off to the inn. By the time he reached it, he was out of breath.

"Have you—you cleaned the rooms yet?"

The innkeeper shook his head. Arc tore up the stairs and threw open the door, sighing with relief when the flowers were still sitting in the window, glistening with the sun's light. He walked over and lifted the petals to one of them, leaning over and smelling it. He sighed again. Two more sets of footsteps resounded through the hallway, and he looked up to see Ingus and Luneth standing there, looking worried.

Arc smiled, feeling the warmth of the sun on his hair as looked at them. "They're okay! They haven't died yet!"

They looked visibly relieved as Arc turned back and smelled them one last time, before picking the vase up. He loved the feel of the sun.

"I know it's not too terribly practical, but I want to take them with."

Luneth smiled the best he could, and Ingus held out a hand which Arc accepted, grinning all the while as they walked back. When they caught up with Refia and Desch, he let go and ran to show her the flowers.

"I never got to show them to you."

She fell to the back and admired them with him as Ingus and Luneth took the lead again. They were beautiful flowers, and she was surprised they lasted through the night.

"I know, and Luneth put a purple one in my hair," he trailed off, retreating into deep thinking.

Why had Luneth bothered to put one behind his ear? He pondered on the action as they headed to the ocean, when it all clicked. He felt his face start to warm up as the conclusion formed in his head.

He could fix the problem.

They had been seen bickering when he was around.

He had been with Ingus and Luneth the whole time.

They wanted to see their "princess."

Luneth was so excited about their day alone.

They all viewed Refia as their mother-figure.

It all fell into place. He staggered a bit and stopped, getting on his knees so his legs wouldn't give out beneath him. Placing a hand over his mouth, the rest of the pieces flooded through his mind.

They always aimed to please him.

They vied for his attention whenever they could.

Luneth had never liked a girl, as far as he knew.

He would catch them staring intensely at him.

They would compete in the pettiest of things only when he around—Refia had confirmed this.

They seemed to gloat when he picked one over the other for anything.

Arc gripped vase tightly, still careful not to crush the flowers. Luneth had never seemed upset about the time he spent with Arc until Ingus came around. He wished he could shrink. What should he do now?

"Arc! Are you okay?"

Refia's voice broke through to him.

"Come on, can you stand up?"

He felt someone try to help him stand, and when he realized it was Luneth, he pushed away and staggered into the woods.

"You bathtard," he heard Luneth shout—probably to Ingus—and he kept going even though his legs threatened to give out.

And they did in the middle of the forest. He fell against the tree and sunk back to think. How could he not have noticed?

"So, you figured it out, huh?"

He saw Desch out of the corner of his eye. "It's not—"

"Yeah, it's you. They both want you."

Desch came over and sat down next to him.

"Why?" he whispered, burying his head in his cloak—it was so embarrassing.

"Who knows how the heart works? If I had my way, I'd have Refia instead of Salina anyday—man, she's not nearly as clingy."

Arc shook his head. "What do I do? I used to wish that if it was an object they were arguing about, then they'd just share it. But now—"

Desch wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Understandable. But you'll have to face them some time. You are the heroes of light."

"I wish I wasn't," he mumbled.

Desch clicked his tongue. "I'm glad you are. I'm happy to have met all of you. Even if things did turn a bit disastrous."

Arc just bit his lip. He followed the motion as Desch pulled him closer into a semi-hug.

"Things'll figure themselves out. I promise. Just like my memory."

Arc pulled his hat over his eyes, looking like his predecessors in black magic. He stood after a bit, and Desch led him back to the camp. The hat's shadow covered his face as he glanced around, watching as Refia stood up and rushed over.

"What happened, Arc?" she asked, searching for a physical ailment.

Desch kept walking, and as he passed Luneth and Ingus, he whispered, "Busted!" loud enough for them all to hear. Arc saw them falter as he walked by, ignoring Refia as he took a seat by the fire, drawing his knees to chin. He watched as Refia applied her magic skills to Luneth's jaw and Ingus' nose, finishing the healing process.

Refia cooked dinner that night, and Arc didn't touch the food, but rather, sat and watched the others. Finally, after Refia and Desch had gone to sleep, Ingus and Luneth sat down next to him. He glanced at them from under the hat, grateful they couldn't see his embarrassment.

"Why do you two argue so much?" He was hoping to lead them to say it out loud.

Luneth rubbed his jaw, and Ingus looked away. One of Arc's hands snaked out of the sleeve and took one of Luneth's hands while the other grabbed one of Ingus'. He pulled their hands close and linked them together, wrapping their hands with his own.

"Don't argue so much," he whispered. "Just share whatever you're arguing about."

He stood up and walked off, leaving Luneth's and Ingus' hands linked together. And as he started to walk off, he heard Luneth utter, "Share?"

Arc stared at the stars in the sky as he sighed. He covered his face with his hands and thought about the mess he was about to get himself into. Leaning against the nearest tree, he wished it was already over.

"Arc?" he heard Luneth call.

He parted his fingers and saw Luneth come up to him.

"Arc, look," Luneth placed a hand next to Arc's head, "we can't share what we're arguing about."

Here it came. "Why?"

"Because we're not sure it would want to be shared."

"Why wouldn't it?"

"Because, well—" Luneth paused. "Do you just want me to show you?"

Arc nodded, lowering his hands. Here was the defining moment. He waited with baited breath as Luneth closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then leaned in and kissed him softly. Arc closed his eyes and reached up, gripping the front of Luneth's warrior tunic. Luneth pulled away.

"See?" he whispered.

"You never did like sharing."

"No."

Luneth leaned in close and stole another kiss. Arc smiled and wrapped his hands around Luneth's neck, pulling him closer. Through the foliage, he heard Ingus approach and stop at the edge.

He broke the kiss and hesitated. "You can't pick one of us?"

Arc looked crushed.

"You're too nice. I want you to be mine."

Arc knew what to push, "Th—think about the possibilities with three people."

He watched as Luneth seemed to mull over it, twisting and turning it. "It won't be the same as if it was just you." He sighed and nuzzled Arc's neck. "If you're sure." He looked up as if he figured something out, a terrible smile on his face. "You'll never be able to escape if we don't want you to." Arc stuttered as Luneth beckoned Ingus over, the devilish grin growing. "He doesn't care."

"Do you?" Ingus said. "After all—"

"Arc's happiness is all that matters to me."

"Spoken like a true gentleman," Ingus said as he stepped closer.

Ingus leaned in and kissed Arc, a soft smile playing across his face. Luneth took the opportunity and nuzzled Arc again, smiling when he sighed happily.

The next day, when dinner was done, Refia was chasing Desch around. Arc picked up his book and went to sit down, when Luneth grabbed his wrist and pulled him into his lap, wrapping his arms around Arc's waist and kissing his cheek. Arc had settled down when Ingus came over, a look of weariness in his eyes. He gestured for Ingus to rest his head in his lap and turned back to the book as his offer was taken up.

"I'll never sleep with those two around," the blond groaned, rubbing his temples.

"I could tell you a story from Ur."

Ingus looked at him, "That would be nice."

"He just likes hearing you speak. But then again, you were the best story-teller back home."

Arc smiled at Luneth and began to spin a yarn. Ingus managed to stay awake for the entire story, falling asleep only after it was done. Luneth grinned and kissed Arc.

"I told ya so," Luneth whispered.

Arc scoffed. "You were the only one who thought so."

"That's all that matters."

Desch ran near the fire and yelped as Refia tackled him from the side: his ponytail sliding through the fire and catching. He screamed like a little kid—Arc thought—when he saw it and cried out for Arc to stop it.

He obliged, casting a water spell he had found from a book. Refia was rolling on the ground with laughter as Desch pouted and sat as close to the fire as he could, examining the burnt bottom of his ponytail and ruined clothes.

The night passed quickly for the five, and when the next day had come and they were walking again, Arc was talking with Refia. They were interrupted when a Berserker attacked from the back. He squared his jaw, getting ready to cast "Fire," but squeaked instead. Ingus was staring him, smirking, and Luneth was grinning like the devil.

One of them had pinched his butt. And he placed his gil on Luneth. He turned back and cast his spell, squawking again when the same person groped his backside when the person ran up and delivered the final blow to the fiend. Arc glared and pulled his hat down over his eyes as his face heated up. Luneth came bouncing over as he turned around. Fearing the worst, Arc covered his butt with his hands.

"You're so brash," Ingus said to Luneth.

"He was right there," Luneth shrugged.

"Are you okay, Arc?"

He could only stutter out a "yes."

Ingus came over and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Perhaps you should make sure your back is never to him."

Luneth clicked his tongue. "Just wait till we get to the next inn. He won't be thinking that at all."


End file.
